l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ikoma family
The Ikoma family are the historians and strategists of the clan. They are decended from the followers of Ikoma, the first and closest of Akodo's followers. Where the Akodo and the Matsu lead armies with skill unparalelled in Rokugan, the Ikoma direct and plan their battles just as well. In all their time with the Lion, the Ikoma have always been the historians, recording the great deeds of their fellows, and the ones who keep the records fo each battle fought on Imperial soil. Although many say that they place too much emphasis on history, it cannot be denied that the Ikoma have the most intricate and complete records of the history of the Empire. At the first, the Ikoma role of historian was an important but minor role of the family, which was a family of warrior like the Akodo and the Matsu ; the underground influence of the Kolat turned the family in a less martial way through the ages. Ikoma bushi follow the Akodo path, learning tactics and strategy along with weapon skills. It is not uncommon for an Ikoma to attend the Akodo school for part of their training. The Ikoma are more peaceful than the other families of the Lion clan, and it is partly because of this, and partly because of their interest in accuratly recording history that they see difficulties with a shrewd eye, and instead of treating them as losses or victories, simply learning from their experiences. At times, this allows a skilled Ikoma to provide a depth to the Lion battle plans that might otherwise have gone unnoticed. During the reign of Hantei XXXIX, the Akodo family disappeared by Imperial Decree. Its members became Ronin or joined the Ikoma and Matsu families ; the Ikoma family inherited of the main Tactical School of the Lion Clan by receiving many Akodo. After the Akodo rehabilitation, under the rule of Toturi, the Ikoma kept an important and prestigious Tactician Academy. The Ikoma are the ones sent to the Imperial courts, which they view as just another battlefield, albeit with different rules, and unique strategies. The Ikoma's constant dedication has brought their house honor many times. The Ikoma keep a copy of each of the four major treatises on warfare - Akodo's Leadership, Kakita's The Sword, Mirumoto's Niten, and Bayushi Tangen's'' Lies, each recorded in full, with annotations, addenda and arguments. The Ikoma are also said to have the only complete, unedited copy of Akodo's Leadership. Current copies of the text in the hands of other Clans are often edited by by the Ikoma, as they uncover more valid sources in their libraries. However, the truth behind the text is this: The complete text was declared heresy by the seventh Hantei - he claimed that Akodo would never write a manual advocating deception and other less than noble means of waging war. Since then, the Ikoma has ensured that the text is suitably modified before it is distributed to the other clans, and they maintain the complete copy of the text in thei libraries. Only the Lion Champion knows what is truely held in the text, and it is said that the current copies are vastly inferior. When each Champion retires, he is expected to give his journals to the Ikoma historians, in order to have his exploits included in ''Leadership. The Omoidasu, or Ikoma Bard, serves an important role in the Lion Clan - he is the historian, law keeper, and the Clans heart, being the only emotion they are allowed to display. The Spymaster is a reality known by only a few members in the Clan. They are trained in a secret Dojo named the Honor Sacrifice Dojo, and act openly as historians, courtiers, warriors or omoidasu. Until the rule of Ikoma Sume upon the Ikoma family, even the Ikoma Daimyo was unaware of their existence. Since the time of Iuchiban's first rising, the Ikoma family have been allied with the Shosuro family for one purpose, to protect the Emperor. The Loss of the Histories In 1132 a sudden attack by the Lying Darkness left the great histories of the Ikoma family in ruins. With the Empire's past lost the Lion historians can do little but pick up the pieces. (3E p. 23) Ikoma Daimyo Vassals of the Ikoma The following are the vassal families of the Ikoma: * Kaeru family References Way of the Lion pages 38-40 Category:Lion Clan Families Category:Lion Clan Leaders Daimyo Ikoma